The present invention relates to a data communication system, and more particularly to a data communication system having repetitive packet suppression.
Data compression is a desirable property of data communication systems. Many data communication facilities are only partially used, and sit idle much of the time. In communications systems which utilize what is known as a T1 line, data packets can be transmitted over the T1 line. This provides the best characteristics of traditional packet and circuit switches in a common system.
One such high speed system is manufactured by Stratacom, Inc., providing data communication capabilities for private T1 network applications, and is described in more detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,425, the details of which are hereby incorporated by reference. That high speed system, like traditional packet switches, transmits and switches information in packet format. That system delivers the same benefits users expect from packet switching systems -- economical transmission, reliability and sophisticated network routing and management. Like T1 circuit switches, such a system supports high throughput and low delays necessary for voice, video image and high speed data. The result is a very desirable platform for integrating voice, video, low speed data and emerging high speed data applications over digital T1 facilities.
In such a system, it would be highly desirable to provide data compression techniques such that packets containing redundant information are not transmitted across the network. Such a desirable capability would use minimal bandwidth when the incoming data pattern on the line is not changing, thus saving valuable bandwidth and in turn reducing the cost of transmission.